What If?
by MickySzabo
Summary: What if when James bit Bella in Twilight she turned into something more then just a vampire? Please read and review. Possessive Edward, Most characters are OOC. Very original, not what you're used to. Please be gentle with me... xD
1. CHAPTER 1: The Studio

WHAT IF?

**Summery:** What if Edward didn't get the venom from James out of Bella quick enough? What would their life be like?

Rated M for violence, and lemons in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (Wish I did though! :P)

CHAPTER 1: Flashback.

As I drifted, I dreamed.

Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up-as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury.

I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand.

And then I knew I was dead.

Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried out in horror.

Behind that longed-for sound was another noise-an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off...

I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged.

Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips.

"Carlisle!" the angel called; agony in his perfect voice. "Bella, Bella no, oh please, no, no!" And the angel was sobbing tear-less, broken sobs.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

"Bella!" the angel cried.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep." A calm voice informed me. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips.

I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that.

"Some ribs too, i think." The methodical voice continued.

But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was the overshadowing everything else.

Someone was burning me.

"Edward." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear my, Bella?" I love you."

"Edward. I tried again. My voice was a little clearer.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know"-and then, away from me, anguished-"Can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please... hold your breath, Alice, it will help." Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here; she knew where to find you."

Alice... That reminds me of a conversation we had...

***Flashback***

"_Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"_

"_Would you tell me the truth, though?"_

"_Yes, I will always tell you the truth." Her voice was earnest._

_I deliberated for a moment, and decided she meant it._

"_Tell me then... how do you become a vampire?"_

_My question caught her off guard. She was quiet. I rolled over to look at her, and her expression seemed ambivalent._

"_Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, bit I sensed that she didn't agree._

"_That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."_

"_I know."_

_I looked at her, waiting._

_She sighed. "He'll be extremely angry."_

"_It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you." And we were friends now, somehow- as she must have known we would get along._

_She looked at me with her splendid, wise eyes...choosing._

"_I'll tell you the mechanics of it." She said finally, "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."_

_I waited._

"_AS predators, we have a glut of weapons in out physical arsenal-much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."_

_I was very still, remembering how pointedly Edward had demonstrated the same concept for me in the meadow._

_She smiled a wide, ominous smile. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, her teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill-it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."_

"_So...if the venom is left to spread..." I murmured._

"_It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the venom spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."_

***End Flashback***

James had bitten me... so... I could turn into a vampire... and be with Edward forever! I decided to not tell him, or Carlisle. I knew that if Edward ever found out then I would be in deep shit, but I didn't care. Suddenly, I feel fire going through out my body, and I can't help but to scream in pain, while I hear my heart start to beat faster. Now Edward and Carlisle would know... dammit!

"Carlisle... something's wrong...her heart..." I hear my angel say, in a very worried voice.

"He bit her..." Carlisle whispers in a disgusted voice.

"How can I stop the change?"

"You can't, the change has already started, Edward." I hear Carlisle say.

"NO! Please Carlisle; I don't want to damn her to this life!" I hear my angel scream. Damn to this life? Hmmmm. Interesting choice of words that he said; I decide to play innocent.

"Edward? What's happening? Why does my hand hurt?" I ask, putting confusion in my voice.

"Um... Bella, I don't know how to tell you this..." He started, pausing, so i decided to push him.

"Tell me what, Edward?" I ask; confusion still in my voice.

"Bella, you were bitten by James...you're turning into a vampire... Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He says, dropping his head at the end. I reach up with my arm, and look him in the eye.

"Its ok, Edward; Just promise me that you will be there when I wake up. That's all I care about." I say, smiling kindly.

"Of course, my beautiful Bella." I hear him say before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Chapter 2: What Am I?**

I opened my new eyes for the first time, amazed at how clear everything is. How amazing are vampire eyes? I felt no want for blood though. Isn't that the way it is supposed to be? I look around the room. I press me hand to where my heart should be and gasped. There it was… a heart beat. I wait for a minute, and another beat pumps under my hand.

Edward is sitting on a stool, looking at me. I smile at him. He smiles back and comes to sit next to me. He grins.

"You're beautiful…" He exclaims, scooping me up in a hug before putting me onto his lap.

I suddenly feel a stinging on my arm. Edward looks there and gasps, frowning.

"What?" I ask, looking over to where he was. There on my arm was a tattoo. Of a phoenix. It was orange, red and yellow all blended into one colour and was in mid-flight. I loved it; it was so beautiful. _**(A/N: Link is on profile.)**_

"Bella… when did you get a tattoo?" Edward asked me, concern in his voice. He would be worried about if it hurt… but I didn't go to get one.

"But… I didn't Edward. I didn't get a tattoo… that I know of, anyway." I smirk and stand up, walking downstairs, eager to see my new family. As I look around, I smell the air. It seems as though no one but Edward has been here for the last three days. I make a mental note of Edward's scent though, which was lavender, freshly cut grass and honey. It was delicious!

"Edward… where is everyone?" I ask. I really wanted to see Alice…

"I… sort of chucked them out after I brought you here. I wanted alone time with you." He replied, a sheepish grin stretching onto his face. It made my heart melt, but what he said still lingered in my head.

"You chucked them out?" I cried. I really wanted to see Alice, tell her what I was told. I racked my brain for what James even said, but everything was covered in a haze. Like looking through a dirty window.

I turned to Edward, and briefly wondered if I was stronger then him.

"I have a question… How strong am I?"

"You are stronger then even Emmett… but only for the moment, love. Because of the human blood that is still in your veins. It only lasts about a year though. " I grinned at that. His look became humorous, and then he mocked a scared face. "Please don't hurt me…" He whispered with a cute look on his face.

That did it. I cracked up laughing, running over to him and jumping at him. He caught me, laughing too.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheeks. He kissed me back before pulling away.

"I love you too, love." He whispered back. I looked outside, to see that it was getting dark. I looked back at Edward. "Do you want to go hunting?" Edward asked, a smirk playing at his lips. I grinned back and jumped out of his arms.

I darted out of the house and into the forest, Edward close behind. I feel the wind blowing my hair back, and I start laughing. My shoulder starts stinging as I continue running, but I ignore it.

I sense a deer nearby, so I change direction eastward. I pounce, and sink my teeth into its jugular vein. After I finish, I look up to see Edward draining his kill. He ran over to me and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Mine…" He whispered, suddenly biting me. I gasp, when a purple tinge takes on my vision. I moan, the feeling of him as he drank from me was oddly pleasurable.

Edward pulls back after a minute, panting. I look into Edwards eyes, looking through and into his soul. What I saw was absolutely stunning.

Once we were full we headed back to the house. I sense that there are two people inside.

"Alice and Jasper, Bella. They've come to see how you're going." Edward whispered, pulling me towards the house. We jump over the river and run into the house.

As I walk in, I notice Jasper suddenly stiffen, and then he hissed. Why did he hiss? Edward pushed me behind him and lowered into a crouch.

My instincts told me to run, but part of me needed to keep Edward and me together. I grabbed his hand and then ran, pulling him along.

He followed, and again I felt the burning on my arm, right where the tattoo is. I feel a sudden presence behind me and push my legs to go faster. I needed to get away with Edward.

"Jasper! Keep away from her!" Edward cried, picking me up and running faster then we were before. Jasper followed, picking up his pace. I faintly hear Alice running too.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" I heard her cry.

Edward climbed up a tree, placed me down, than jumped to the ground. He sank into a crouch in front of Jasper, snarling possessively.

I watched in horror as Jasper and Edward pounced at each other, snarling viciously.


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing

**Chapter 3: The Revealing**

**A/N: Hey, guys… I know I haven't updated in a while, so I've tried to make this chapter exciting… sorry it's short; It's really just a filler. Enjoy, and please Review!**

As I watched Jasper and Edward fight, something inside me twigged… That was my mate… not just a random guy. I had to protect my mate! I jumped down and growled, briefly listening to Alice on the phone with what sounded like Carlisle.

"Quick, Jasper's attacking Bella, Edward's defending Bella, and now Bella's joined the fight… oh, Carlisle, what do I do?"

I growled as Jasper, he growled back, just after Edward growled. I jumped forward, the sound of our bodies colliding would be deafening to human ears. We snarled and spat, tackling each other to the ground. I felt Edward come up behind Jasper and yank him off me, shoving him to the ground.

I leapt up, and jumped, spreading my arms out as an instinct I didn't know I had, as my vision suddenly became brighter, and I felt hot. I looked to my left as my arm got patterns on it I had only seen on bird's wings. I looked at Jasper as his eyes widened, all craziness gone for a split second, and Edward's eyes stared too, as did Alice's. The world became slower, everything moving in slow motion, as I descended upon the danger to me and my mate.

I let out a screech and dropped onto Jasper, picking him up with my talons, all rational though out the window. I flew up to a tree and hooked him on a branch, hoping it would keep him. I flew back down and nuzzled Edward, though he just seemed to stand there in shock. I flew into the house, upstairs and into the bathroom, where I knew was a mirror. Staring back at me as I looked at myself in the mirror was a huge bird that looked like an eagle but was bright red, orange and yellow blended into one. One word sprang to mind… phoenix.


	4. Author's Note MASSIVELY IMPORTANT! READ!

**Hello, everyone! Yes, here I am again, except this time I'm not actually updating. I don't like the way this story is going, and so I have decided to re-write it. Don't worry! I've already re-done the first few chapters and I'm going to put them up soon as a whole new story. Please go check it out and review and all that. It really makes me happy **

**Thank you for sticking with me, if you have. If you haven't, I can't blame you! :P**


End file.
